


girls with boyfriends

by fatbitchwrites



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Study, Emaline POV, F/F, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatbitchwrites/pseuds/fatbitchwrites
Summary: Okay, so. Emaline Addario might possibly be a bit dramatic, on very rare occasions. Maybe that's why she wants Kate Messner - the unattainable principle's daughter, annoyingly charming Luke O'Niel's girlfriend - for the drama of it all. And that's exactly what she tells herself.title based on boys with girlfriends by meiko





	girls with boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction i've written since 2012 so plz don't destroy me thnx

Sharp blue eyes found them; she fucking always found them. Kate and Luke, Luke and Kate, soon enough there would be a ship name for them and Emaline would have an absolute meltdown. Not that anyone would really notice; everyone in Boring thought that she was an absolute nutcase, thanks to Oliver.

  
And okay, so maybe she was a teensy bit dramatic, on occasion, but who wouldn’t be? Who could look at Kate - who was supposed to be hers because when they kissed she felt it all the down to her toes and no one else made her that tingly, and yes, she was absolutely including the one orgasm she didn’t have to fake with Oliver – and not be fucking heartbroken? Who could watch Kate and Luke – who was absolutely infuriating because he was a good guy, he would do anything for Kate – fawn over Kate’s CD player, which had to be playing Tori Amos or Alanis Morissette, she just knew. She knew, of course, because she also took an interest in what Kate cared about, just like Luke did.

  
Kate was smiling, eyes closed, as she lost herself in the music. Emaline almost smiled herself, watching as Kate’s eyes danced beneath the lids, her lips mouthing the words – it was absolutely Tori Amos, Emaline could tell now. Then her eyes slid back over to Luke and he was watching her with that dopey eyed smile that Emaline had caught herself mirroring every time she looked at Kate. Then Kate opened her eyes and smiled that sweet, private smile that Emaline thought was just for her, just for them, and Emaline had to shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

  
They looked so happy, she tried to tell herself. She looks happy, happy with him, happy with a boy, happy with someone that’s not her. The final thought is what broke her, her jaw snapping closed as she tore her gaze away from the couple. The heart shaped lollipop in Emaline’s mouth broke with a harsh crunch, starling Oliver as he finally stopped his impromptu monologue.

  
“What the fuck, Emaline?” His voice was sharp and loud enough that everyone in the hall turned to look at them, smirks already forming on their faces. Their expectation was clear – time to watch the two drama freaks duel it out in the hallway. One 10th grader made a comment last time that their arguments – the real ones, not ones not based in Shakespearian sonnets and second-rate tragedies – were far more dramatic and ridiculous than anything any playwright could pen. Emaline had kicked him in the balls for that, on principle, of course. It wasn’t the worst comment she heard about herself and she knew she would hear far worse later on in her life. It was that word – dramatic. It was a trait that she’d forced herself to claim after people started throwing it her. No matter the context, the word was always shot at her like an insult and before she had even known what it meant, she had felt the sting enough to know that it wasn’t good. And maybe she was dramatic, maybe it was dramatic to have an entire inner monologue about how much the word dramatic impacts her – an inner monologue that swiftly came to a close when Oliver shook his hand in her face.

  
Emaline shoved his hand away, eyes quickly moving from left to right, noting all the eyes on them – noting Kate’s eyes on them. She couldn’t help but smile, though the action bordered on hysterical. It feels like a rush – of pride, of adrenaline, it doesn’t really matter, because everyone is looking at her and with so many eyes on her she can almost forget about the one gaze she’d been craving. A smirk pulled at her lips, her hand coming up to twist delicately at the braids in her hair. “So sorry, Oliver,” she purred, her hand grazing his arm before trailing to his chest, his stomach, and lower, lower, lower. Her hand found his dick, grasping it tightly. Oliver’s eyes narrowed in something close to arousal and fury – such was their game. A freshman beside them inhaled sharply, as did everyone around them. It was how she liked it, surrounded by people with bated breath, wondering what she was going to do.

  
What was she going to do? Even Emaline didn’t know sometimes.

  
This time she did, of course. Oliver had snapped at her and waved his hand in her face; she needed to take the power back. She tightened her hand, making sure he could feel her nails, making sure it fucking hurt – because someone should feel how she feels – before releasing quickly. Pulling her hand back, she smiled at him, the pull of her lips sharper than a knife. “I’m so sorry, Oliver,” she repeated, leaning forward to press a kiss on his cheek, certain that her lipstick would leave a mark. It wasn’t a bruise, it wasn’t marker of pain, but she supposed it would suffice. She pulled her head back just as her fist moved forward.

  
The punch to his stomach caused a chorus of profanity to erupt around them; ‘oh shit’ the most popular sentiment. The voices around her were loud but hers was louder. “I’m so terribly sorry that you’re such a boring piece of shit,” She laughed, turning the crowd. “Honestly, you should hear him try and dirty talk,” she turned to him, sneer painted on her lipsticked mouth. She cocked her head to the side, arching a brow as she dared him to rebel. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang.

  
“Seems your saved by the bell, Ollie,” she sang, blowing a kiss over her shoulder as she skipped to class. The rush in her gut was almost enough that she didn’t look back at Kate.

  
Almost.

  
As she made her way to fifth period, Emaline locked eyes with Kate. Kate didn’t look amused or disappointed or angry; she looked concerned, concerned for Emaline of all fucking people. The fluttering in her stomach that the scene had caused went quiet. Kate made everything go quiet – all the buzzing and hums in her mind, everything that told her that she had to do something, had to cause some scene to avoid irrelevance, to earn Oliver, to feel something other than the emptiness that was growing in her chest. Kate made it all go quiet – she felt like peace and she tasted like heaven and Emaline wanted to hate her for it. She wanted to hate her for making her think about how much more she enjoyed the kiss with her than she ever did with Oliver. But she couldn’t.

  
She couldn’t hate Kate Messner if she tried.

  
Her gaze traveled from Kate to Luke. Kate’s boyfriend didn’t look concerned; he gave her that look her mom gave her when she proudly admitted to fucking Oliver in her bed. He looked at her like she was a lost cause, too disappointing to even consider helping. Luke intertwined his fingers with Kate, offering to walk her to class – something none Emaline’s boyfriends ever offered. Kate met her gaze once more before turning to leave.

  
Maybe she was jealous of Kate – jealous of her sweet boyfriend, jealous of her skinny frame, jealous that she was so goddamn easy to love.

  
Maybe she just wanted her because she couldn’t have her – Kate was with Luke and she seemed happy about that. Of course, Kate never got that dazed look in her eye when Luke kissed her, not like the one that she got when Emaline did.

  
As her gaze with Kate finally broke, Emaline shifted her eyes forward, pulling down her heart shaped sunglasses from the crown of her head to her nose. She inhaled, then exhaled, attempting to still her breathing so she wouldn’t scream or cry or cause a scene that wasn’t of her own making. After a moment, she walked forward, head held high, all thoughts of Kate Messner pushed to the back of her mind.


End file.
